


motorbike

by sienaisabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Petnames™, Raising harry au, Weird, cool gay dads, harry boutta die on a motorbike, heres a wolfstar fanfic, l o v e, married wolfstar, remus being a nerd, why do british ppl say love, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienaisabella/pseuds/sienaisabella
Summary: a one shot based around sirius wanting little harry to ride a motorbike.





	motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! if this gets Good support and views, i might write a long fanfic abt The Boys getting together then getting married, u know like the usual fanfics !! they’d prob meet up in uni, what do u think? (comment !!)

remus loved sirius, he really did, but this was not a good idea.  
right now sirius has harry on his motorbike with a helmet on that’s way too big for him. harry had turned 5 just yesterday, and he kept yelling “bike!” the whole day. sirius probably thought he was doing something so amazing, because he was wearing a shit eating grin on his face.  
“sirius, enlighten me on what he’s doing on your motorbike” remus asked, making sure to look as pissed as possible.  
“it was his birthday wish! i can’t change destiny, moonshine!”, sirius whined back. remus groaned, he thought sirius would be smart enough to know that toddlers can’t ride on motorbikes.  
“love, harry is just a toddler. may i remind you it’s probably illegal for him to ride on a motorbike?”, remus picked harry up off the bike and took the helmet off, handing it to sirius.  
“i’m going inside to put harry down for his nap. don’t be too upset, babe.” remus kissed sirius’ cheek before walking inside, carrying a babbling harry.

after remus had gotten harry to fall asleep, he met sirius in the living room: he had his hair in a distressed bun, and he was drinking tea. remus sat down in his lap and kissed his forehead.  
“when he’s older”, remus mumbled against sirius’ forehead.  
“what?” sirius hummed. remus knew he’d heard him, he just wanted it to be said again.  
“you can let harry ride the motorbike when he’s older.”  
“yes! love you, moony”  
“love you too, padfoot, you dork”  
and with that, everything was peaceful. they fell asleep cuddled up on the couch, and sirius may have dreamed of remus riding his motorbike. maybe.


End file.
